Another Life
by oscarflox
Summary: Hayato es un chico que ah tenido mucha mala suerte en su vida pero un accidente le cambia la vida. leela bueno aun esta en proceso


OTRA VIDA

-MI VIDA-

Esta es la historia de un joven que murió sin ninguna razón para vivir otra vida:

Alguien dijo una vez: Después de la muerte hay vida,- claro esas tal vez fueron las palabras de alguien que no tenía esperanzas en esta vida, de alguien que pensaba que el morir era vivir, tal vez era algún viejo loco que basaba sus esperanzas en una religión, así hay muchos en este mundo que viven una vida de rutina creyendo en religiones pensando en que algún día sus vidas serán mejor que la que tienen.

-Claro quién soy yo para juzgarlos? Si solo soy un joven de secundaria que al igual que todos ellos vivo en una vida de rutina, tal vez la diferencia entre ellos y yo es que no creo en religiones que dicen que tu vida será mejor después de la muerte si haces lo que las religiones dicen, pero supongo que así es este mundo lleno de mentiras.

Al igual que todos los jóvenes de mi edad (16 años) tengo que asistir a la escuela, esta mañana me despertó la voz de mi mama gritando mi nombre afuera de mí habitación, no dejaba de gritar: Ayato! Ayato! Levántate el desayuno está servido, se te ara tarde debes alistarte!.

Hmp! Si no hubiese sido por mama supongo que aun estaría durmiendo, al parecer estaba soñando algo muy interesante ya que mi cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, tal vez haya sido alguna pesadilla pero por alguna razón no puedo recordar el sueño, siento que era algo muy importante que no tenía que olvidar.

Me duche, me cambie y desayune y emprendí mi camino a la escuela, llegue a la estación del metro donde siempre a las 6:25 espero el tren color naranja que va hacia el sur de Tokio donde se encuentra mi escuela, me siento en la estación a esperar el tren por cinco minutos, durante ese tiempo puedo observar cómo la gente camina despreocupadamente ignorando el hecho de que en cualquier momento sus vidas pueden terminar, muchos parecen feliz pero no se dan cuenta de que están atrapados en la rutina de este mundo.

Al parecer esta vez el tren se demoró 10 minutos, supongo que llegare un par de minutos tarde a la escuela así que tendré que correr un poco para compensar el retraso. Cuando llego todos los estudiantes ya están en el salón, abro la puerta y entro a la clase, al entrar la mayoría de estudiantes me ven con rostros muy poco amigables, algunos simplemente me ignoran, otros se susurran a los oídos hablando sobre mí –Bueno supongo que es de esperarse que todos en este salón me vean como a alguien a quien no deberían hablar o acercarse. ¨Miedo¨ tal vez sea eso, la mayoría de personas a mi alrededor tienen temor hablarme o acercarse a mí, claro solo los que aún no conocen mi historia son los que se atreven a hablarme.

31 de octubre del 2007 esa es la fecha en que nací, fue en el hospital central de Tokio a las 1:30 de la mañana, cuando vine a este mundo mi cuerpo presentaba complicaciones médicas, mi corazón palpitaba muy lento y tenía complicaciones al respirar, fui internado en el hospital desde ese mismo momento, pero ese mismo día a las 9:50 PM sucedió una gran tragedia en ese lugar en el que yo aún estaba, algo causo un gran incendio que se propago por todas las salas del hospital, cuando eran ya las 10:00 de la noche el edificio ya estaba ardiendo todo en llamas, los rescatistas hacían todo lo posible por sacar a las personas del lugar, cuando llegaron a la sala de cuidado infantil donde yo me encontraba, fui el único bebe´ que aún estaba con vida ya que mi respiración estaba conectada a un proveedor de oxígeno, los demás bebes avían fallecido por la falta de- oxígeno y por respirar el humo causado por el incendio.

De esa tragedia que sucedió ese día yo fui el único bebe que sobrevivió, no se perdieron vidas de personas mayores los únicos fallecidos fueron los demás niños que se encontraban con migo en la sala de cuidado infantil, en las noticias del país decían que yo avía sobrevivido por milagro, pero mucha de la población pensaba diferente, muchos decían que yo era la calamidad que nació ese día, desde ese entonces crecí viviendo una vida en soledad, era solo un niño no sabía nada de la vida, quería jugar feliz con los demás niños de mi edad pero sus padres los alejaban de mi cuando ellos se acercaban, mis padres ellos eran lo único que yo tenía en mi vida, recuerdo que cuando me sentía mal papa me cargaba en sus hombros y me decía: Vamos no estés triste, porque si tu estas triste yo también lo estaré así que sonríe y si no puedes sonreír yo seré tu sonrisa… y así el me daba esperanzas al igual que mama ella siempre me consolaba cuando caía o me golpeaba. Mis padres siempre me dieron amor, ellos para mi eran mi felicidad aunque todo el mundo me ignorara y pasaran por alto mi existencia eso ya no me importaba, lo importante para mí era mi familia, así yo vivía feliz hasta que un día esa felicidad se convirtió en llanto y tristeza…

Fue un 30 de octubre del año 2013 era de noche y viajábamos en auto, íbamos camino a un parque de diversiones, papa avía dicho que era una sorpresa al lugar donde íbamos pero mama antes de salir ella me lo dijo arruinando la sorpresa de papa –claro yo fingía que no sabía hacia dónde íbamos, todos sonreíamos en el auto ya que papa era muy gracioso, él siempre me hacía sonreír y buscaba la manera de hacerme feliz, la felicidad era tan grande que papa olvido frenar y hacer el alto en una luz roja, cuando el auto aun cruzaba la calle de repente sucedió! otro auto nos impactó a mucha velocidad haciendo que nuestro auto volara por el aire dando vueltas y despedazándose en la calle, cuando todo se detuvo me encontraba inconsciente, recuerdo desperté y aún seguía en el auto, mi cuerpo tenia golpes y cortaduras en mi piel, no podía moverme y no escuchaba con claridad, mi visión estaba borrosa pero recuerdo que avía mucha sangre, en ese momento sentí como unas manos rodeaban mi cuerpo! Era papa trataba de sacarme del auto pero aun así él estaba muy herido apenas y se podía mover, mire hacia donde estaba mama y pude ver como sus ropas estaban bañadas en sangre al parecer tenía un golpe en su cabeza y sangraba mucho, al ver todo esto mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y comencé a llorar, tenía miedo, solo era un niño porque me pasaban estas cosas? En ese momento mi visión se comenzó a nublar todo se volvió oscuro y lo último que escuche fue: lo perdemos! lo perdemos!.

Desperté en una habitación de hospital, a mi lado se encontraba una enfermera cuando me vio me dijo: que bien ya estas despierto! Te duele algo? No te preocupes yo estaré aquí para cuidarte! Y sonrió, en ese momento no sabía lo que estaba pasando así que me quede dormido, mientras dormía escuche unas voces, era como personas charlando, escuche una persona decir: -es un milagro que aun siga con vida después de ese accidente al parecer estuvo muerto por 2 horas, No sabía si era de mi de quien hablaban, luego desperté en la mañana después de 30 minutos de haber despertado llego el doctor y me pregunto que como me sentía? Yo le dije: y mis padres? Quiero verlos donde esta papa, mama? El doctor agacho su mirada y se retiró de la habitación, 10 minuto después volvió a entrar a la habitación se sentó a mi lado y me dijo: no quiero que te sientas mal con migo por lo que te voy a decir pero me temo que ellos fallecieron ayer, tu fuiste el único sobreviviente de ese accidente igual las personas del otro auto fallecieron, cuando dijo eso mi mente se tornó en blanco deje de escuchar lo que el doctor decía, mi semblante decayó y mi voz se apagó. Desde ese día no volví a decir ninguna sola palabra, desde ese día mi sonrisa murió, era 31 de octubre día de mi cumpleaños número 7 ese día fue el día en que enterraron a mis padres, el doctor me llevo al entierro en cilla de ruedas y con un tanque de oxígeno, fue el día más triste de mi vida.

El doctor y su esposa la enfermera decidieron adoptarme desde ese dia ellos fueron mis nuevos padres.

-**Señor Ayato! Señor Ayato! ¿?**

-**Ya todos salieron del salón de clase, ya hace un rato que terminaron las clases que acaso no escucho la campanilla?**

Esas fueron las palabras de mi maestro, al parecer mi mente se avía perdido en los recuerdos de mi pasado.

Supongo que ahora tendría que estudiar todo en la noche, ya que no recordaba nada de lo que el maestro había dicho en la clase, lo único que tenía eran los apuntes en mi cuaderno de los temas que se vieron en clase.

Así regrese a mi casa no sabía porque me la había pasado recordando cosas de mi pasado era muy extraño ya que yo no suelo hacerlo. Mientras caminaba a casa me encontré con un grupo de estudiantes que me detuvieron uno de ellos me dijo**: -tu eres ese chico no? El que causa la calamidad en los lugares en los que está?** Me quede callado y no respondí nada, trate de seguir mi camino pero el mismo chico me detuvo y me dijo**: - a donde crees que vas? Vamos golpeémoslo.** Me empujo y caí al suelo, en ese momento los demás comenzaron a patearme, no sé cuántas patadas recibí en ese momento pero cuando acorde ya se avían ido, un chico se encontraba parado frente a mí, me extendió la mano y me dijo: -**vamos levántate déjame ayudarte un poco mi nombre es Kyotaro Sai**, me levante y solo incline mi cabeza para agradecer, no le dije nada y seguí mi camino a casa.

-AMIGOS-

Nuevamente era mama gritando: Ayato! Ayatoo! Vamos levántate el desayuno ya está servido! Es extraño al parecer había vuelto a soñar pero no sé porque razón al despertar olvidaba el sueño, esto ya me va pasando 8 veces la verdad me preocupa un poco el no poder recordar esos sueños!

Como todos los días en la mañana vuelvo a la escuela, tomo el tren hacia el sur y luego camino hasta la escuela, a veces llego tarde y a veces a tiempo, pero supongo que eso no me preocupa, pienso en cada momento: ¿Cuándo será el día que salga de esta rutina? La verdad es que a veces quisiera divertirme como los demás chicos.

Llego a la escuela como siempre entro en la clase y todos me ignoran y así cuando inicia me paso las horas prestando atención en la clase, a la hora del almuerzo voy al comedor de la escuela y escojo lo de siempre,- claro siempre que voy al comedor me siento en la misma mesa como todos los días, como es de esperarse nadie se sienta con migo en la misma mesa, así que siempre almuerzo solo, de repente escucho la voz de un chico: - **hola! Te moleta si me siento con tigo?**

Levanto mi cabeza para ver quién era, cuando veo era aquel mismo chico que me avía ayudado Kyotaro Sai, sonríe y me vuelve a preguntar:

_**Puedo sentarme? Como veras las demás mesas están llenas.**_

Lo veo a los ojos y le digo: claro no hay problema, el se sienta y me dice:

_**Etto.. Estas bien? Ayer me preguntaba si tú estabas bien, pero te fuiste muy rápido y no dijiste nada**_**.**

Estoy bien, y gracias por lo de ayer.

_**Cuál es tu nombre? Tú ya sabes el mío pero yo aún no se el tuyo.**_

Trato ... trato *****

_**Pues mucho gusto Ayato **** … -(**__sonríe__**)-**_

Porque me ayudaste? Y porque me hablas?

_**Etto.. pues porque estabas siendo golpeado, y te hablo porque veo que no tienes amigos asi que me preguntaba si yo podía ser tu amigo?**_

Porque quieres ser mi amigo?

_**Porque no soporto ver como las demás personas te excluyen y te ignoran sin ninguna razón…**_

**+ -**_(sonríe)- _No conoces mi historia verdad? No sabes porque todos aquí me ignoran y me excluyen cierto? No sabes porque todos en esta escuela temen hablarme?

**No la verdad no lo se.**

+ -_(suspira)- _Fue hace 3 años.. era verano yo estaba en noveno grado en esta misma escuela un día nuestra clase de historia programo una excursión de verano, todos teníamos que ir ya que era obligatorio, la persona que no asistiera ese día perdería sus puntos y derecho a examen. Viernes 17 de junio esa fue la fecha en que se llevó a cabo la excursión, ese día fuimos a ***** íbamos a permanecer allí por 3 días, bueno así era como estaba programado… todos pensaban que estaríamos los 3 días completos en ese lugar pero… las cosas no salieron como lo planeado. La primera noche que pasamos en el hotel muchos estudiantes tuvieron pesadillas de que morían durante el recorrido… al día siguiente fuimos a visitar las ruinas de **** fue cuando paso! Nos reunimos en el templo**** la maestra de la clase empezó a tomar lista, ya avía mencionado la mayoría de los nombres parecía que estábamos todos, pero cuando menciono el nombre de aquella chica: - **Hakana! Señorita Hakana! Se encuentra aquí la señorita Hakana responda por favor!**

Esperamos durante 1 hora y Hakana nunca apareció, los maestros se empezaron a preocupar y decidieron que todos la buscaramos, regresamos a los lugares en los que aviamos estado y buscamos, cuando fuimos al lugar donde se encontraba el templo ****


End file.
